Twilight Motel
by StAngelS
Summary: Colaboration with Mariamaral for the All Hallows Eve Contest. Six college friends take a road trip from Phoenix to Seattle and decide to stay over in the Forks Motel. It's All Hallows Eve – a playground for evil. Will this stop be their last?


Contest: All Hallows Eve

Submission Heading: All Hallows Eve Contest

PenName: StAngelS & MariAmaral

Title: Twilight Hotel

Pairing: Bella/Jacob, Alice/ Seth and Sam/ Emily but then Bella & Edward

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. **

_**Warning: This fic contants very violent graphic scenes and have very lemonny love scenes. If you are not 18 years old please DO NOT read it. It's rated M for a reason.**_

* * *

The blanket of night had descended on Forks on old hallows eve. A soft low mist was slowly spreading through the forest. So life could be seen or heard when the black SUV came spluttering to a halt in front of the Garage.

"I don't believe it!" Bella exclaimed obviously angered by their new found situation. "I thought you said you checked the car before we left Phoenix, Jake?"

Jacob was still sitting with his hands on the steering wheel. He release his grip and turned his six-foot-five frame towards his high school sweetheart saying, "I did, baby. Promise. Cross my heart and hope to die." As added effect Jacob made assign of a cross on his chest with his index finger.

"Oh Bella, there's nothing we can do now but fix it," Alice sang from the back seat. Nothing could ever spoil Alice's jovial mood. Even in adversity she could find the silver lining. Alice jumped out of the car and indicated to Bella that she should do the same.

"Come on Bella, we need to fix your whiskers," Alice ordered, motioning towards the restrooms. Alice though that the road trip from Phoenix to Seattle would be a lot more fun if they dressed up in Halloween costumes. It was Halloween after all, wasn't it a requirement to dress up no matter what? Bella knew that once Alice had made up her mind there would be no changing it so she agreed under duress to let Alice dress her as a cat with a drawn on whiskers and pair of black ears to boot. The fishnet stocking and tails was a little overkill but what could Bella do?

Bella followed Alice's bouncing from dreading having to see herself in the mirror. Alice had decided on wearing a fairy's outfit as a way to get back at her boyfriend Seth. Alice made Seth dress in a pixie outfit to accompany her fairy. Poor Jacob was dressed as a dog with little black nose and floppy ears.

Alice was right, Bella's drawn on whiskers did indeed need fixing. They were all smudged from her falling asleep leaning against the car window.

"Oh Bella, look at you," Alice said shaking her head disapprovingly while placing some eye makeup remover on cotton wool to remove the smudged whiskers.

"Can't we just leave them off?" Bella asked a little desperately. "You know I'm just going to fall asleep again."

"No Bella, we can't," Alice said shaking her head. "You wouldn't make a good kitten without whiskers now would you?"

Bella knew she had already lost the argument. Alice always got what she wanted. Alice finished Bella's whiskers them fixed her own pink cheeks and pink lips.

"All done, let's go," Alice said taking a last at herself in the mirror.

"So, how does it look?" Bella asked Jacob as she placed her hands on his muscular chest, smiling at him hopefully.

"It looks like it was just the water babe," Jacob replied, placing a chaste kiss on Bella's forehead.

Jacob learnt a long time ago not to push his luck with Bella, even if he wanted to give her a deep passionate kiss. Bella was a virgin and had told him many times that planned on staying one for a very long time. Jake respected Bella's decision but it didn't mean he couldn't dream and plan way to change her mind.

"Are Sam and Emily still sucking face?" Alice asked looking into the back of the SUV.

"Yeah," Seth replied, smiling at her. "Jealous," he teased.

"No, honey. I'm not that big of a slut," Alice replies teasingly, kissing him on the lips. "Well, not in public in any case."

"Are we going to get going?" Bella asked, eager to get going.

"Babe, Seth and I were thinking that maybe we should spend the night in the hotel across the road," Jacob said pointing at the distinctly boring looking hotel with a flashing sign saying 'Twilight Hotel - Vacancy - Hourly Rates'

"But Seattle is like around the corner," Bella whined, feeling dread rise up in her throat thinking of having to spend the night in a hotel room with Jake. She'd prefer to spend the night in a room with Alice but Bella knew that Alice would prefer to spend the night with Seth getting down and dirty.

She may not have known it but Bella had reason to be worried because Jacob did indeed have alterior motives. He was hoping that he could at least make it to third base with her if they stayed over.

"Baby, it's late. We've been driving for hours since Sacramento and I'm tired," Jacob tried to convince Bella, his tone sounding a little bit more desperate than he intended.

"Seth can drive," Bella said quickly.

"Uhm, Seth's tired too," Jake said pointing at Seth and Alice's intertwined bodies, making out against the car.

"Fine," Bella huffed, the tone in her voice making it clear that she wasn't entirely happy about having to stay over.

The man at reception was able to give them three rooms at a reduced rate. Jacob, Bella, Alice and Seth decided that they would go ahead to the diner next door while Emily and Sam dropped their bags in their room. Everyone knew however that with dropping their bags they meant dropping their clothes on the floor and going at each other like monkeys.

"Oh look Bella," Alice said pointing at the diners sign. "It's called Breaking Sawn Diner. That is just too cute, it goes with the hotel. Get it? Twilight. Breaking Dawn."

"Yes, Alice," Bella huffed walking into the empty diner and finding a cubicle for them.

::::::::::

Sam wraps his arm around Emily pressing her to his side, leaning down to whisper huskily in her ear, looking down her cleavage.

"Watching you wiggle your fine ass in that mini skirt all day has made me so fucking hard." Emily giggled, swaying her hips from side to side, looking up at him from under her lashes. Thank you Alice for the Little Red Riding Hood outfit, both of them thought.

"I could take care of that for you," she batted her lashes, licked her lips, rubbing her hand over the visible bulge at the front of his pants. Sam groaned closing his eyes inhaling sharply.

"Let's go," he growled, tugging at her hand, leading her towards the dingy hotel room. Emily followed giggling like a school girl, getting wet at the prospect of this large muscled specimen of a man pounding inside her.

The second the door to the room was closed Sam striped off his T-shirt tossing it on the floor, Emily positioned herself in front of him, tracing the rips of his chest with her fake red acrylic nails scraping his nipples making him hiss.

"Hum, I love when big boys are sensitive," she whispered leaning closer to wrap her glossy lips around his nipple, biting gently.

"Fuck!" he growled low, placing his large hands on her oversized breasts, tugging at her hard nipples with his fingers.

She moaned arching her back, pushing herself against his hands, her mouth kissing down his chest palming his cock through the fabric of his jeans.

"C'mon Em. I know you can make better use of that hot little mouth of yours," Sam whispered, pushing her down to her knees with his hands on her shoulders.

"Absolutely Stud. I can't wait to have that big snake of yours in my mouth," She licked her lips, looking up at him, slowly unbuttoning his jeans, pulling his cock out of his boxers. Her eyes widened and a pool of wetness collected on the lace of her G-string when she took his length in her hand, barely being able to wrap her small fingers all the way around it.

"Fuck! You're so fucking big, Sammy," she whimpered, stroking him a few times in her hand, before licking the slit of his head, where he was already starting to leak, tasting him.

"Yes, I am baby, but I'm sure your mouth is an expert and you can fit me there," he ran his fingers through her hair, griping it tightly in his hand, guiding her mouth down his length. Her head bobbed up and down sucking and twirling her tongue along his shaft, while he bucked his hips, feeling the head of his cock hit the back of her throat.

Emily moaned, sending vibrations along his shaft, using one hand to stroke the part of him that she couldn't fit in her mouth and the other to cup his balls, massaging them with her fingers.

"Fucking shit!" He cried throwing his head back, rocking his hips against her mouth. "Stop, stop, stop!" He urged her, pushing her head back gently.

"What?" she asked looking up at him confused.

"You were gonna make me cum babe, and I want to cum with my cock buried in your tight pussy. C'mon, hop on the bed, on all fours," he demanded while stripping out of the rest of his Big Bad Wolf outfit, standing completely naked stroking his cock, while Emily pulled her skirt up around her waist, climbing on the edge of the bed, getting on her hands and knees.

"Delicious!"he growled, standing behind her, the head of his cock brushing up and down her ass crack, while he palmed the smooth skin of her ass cheeks, slapping it hard a couple of times. Emily yelped and moaned, wiggling her ass, begging for him to take her.

He pulled the string of her panties to the side, rubbing his cock along her drenched slit between her folds, teasing her clit with the swollen head a couple of times. Positioning himself at her entrance he took a deep breath thinking how tight she would feel around his large shaft.

"Brace yourself babe, grab those sheets cause I'm gonna pound the shit out of you," he growled, slowly pushing the head of his cock inside her. Emily threw her head back.

"Please Sam! Please fuck me!" She whimpered trying to rock her hips and push herself further down his length but he held her firmly.

"I'll set the pace here," he growled, pulling his head almost all the way out of her before slamming his cock inside at once, filling her completely, her tight pussy stretching to accommodate him. He waited for a couple of heart beats for her to get used to his girth, digging his fingers into her flesh fighting the urge to thrust. When Emily started trying to rock her hips again, he took it as an invitation to move, and started thrusting his cock inside her deep and hard, groaning.

"Of fuck, Sam!" Emily cried feeling him hit that perfect spot inside her repeatedly.

"You like that huh? You like my big cock filling your pussy like that?" He panted, arching his back to enter deeper inside her. Emily started feeling her walls quiver and contract, her orgasm building with his thrusts.

Sam felt her walls start to clamp around his shaft and he knew she was close, which was a good thing since he couldn't hold on for much longer either.

"Cum for me!" he growled. "Cum around my cock, Em!" He thrusted faster, grunting.

"Oh God! Sam!" She cried when her orgasm crashed over her, her pussy clenched hard around his cock.

"Oh Fuck!" He groaned holding back his release while she rode hers, thrusting a few more times before, pulling his cock out and shooting his load on her ass cheeks.

"Fuck!" he mumbled, panting heavily, walking with wobbly feet to sit on the edge of the bed.

Emily laughed, standing up she gave him a quick peck on the lips, giggling.

"Now look at the mess you made. I'll have to take a shower handsome, join me?" She batted her lashes, tugging at his hand. Sam laughed and shook his head, plopping down on the bed.

"No babe, too tired to move, you go ahead then," he smiled, watching her walk into the bathroom, waving goodbye and winking before closing the door.

Emily closed the door behind her feeling rather proud of herself. She knew that she was the reason why he was tired. She turned on the water and stepped into the shower letting the warm water soothe her slightly aching muscles. She loved Sam and loved fucking him but sometimes he could get a little rough.

She was slowly massaging her shoulders when she heard a sound in the bathroom.

"Sammy, is that you?" She smiled at herself thinking how lucky she was to have found a man with a sexual appetite as high as hers. "Come to wash my back?"

No reply came from Sam and he didn't get into the shower. Emily slowly moved the shower curtain aside but saw nothing but an empty room. Sam must be trying to scare her, it was Halloween after all. Emily shrugged it off, let go of the shower curtain and resumed massaging her shoulders, enjoying the feel of the soothing water.

Suddenly shower curtain was ripped off the rail. Emily slipped and fell hitting her head on the side of the bath. Pain shot through her body. Before she could raise her hand to touch her throbbing head a long wooden stake plunged into her torso. Emily howled in pain as the stake plunged into her again and again until she lost consciousness and went limp and her last breath left her lungs.

Sam was lying half asleep on the bed when he heard Emily's painful scream come from the bathroom. The sound made a shot of adrenalin hit his body in a flash. He jumped off the bed and sprinted to the room. He flung the door open and found Emily's naked body spread eagled on the floor in a pool of blood. A man was crouched over her with his hands in her stomach rummaging around as if he was looking for a lost trinket.

The man looked up at Sam who was standing frozen in the doorway. Sam was trying to figure out what he was seeing, the sight of Emily's naked bloodied body not making any sense. The man was dressed in your standard mechanics blue coverall but his head is what made no sense.

His face looked like a Jack-o-lantern with big dark sunken eyes and huge pointy, sharp yellow teeth smiling evilly as if he was enjoying rummaging around inside Emily. Sam looked more intently at the man and realized that he was wearing a Halloween mask. One so frightful in its current context that Sam's entire body started quivering in fear.

Jack-o-lantern slowly stood up and in his hand he was still holding Emily's small intestine, pulling it out of her like he was unraveling knitting; only covered in blood. He cocked his head at Sam who decided that it was time to run. Sam turned on his heel and without thinking ran from the room, naked into the night forest

::::::::::

"Gees!" exclaimed Alice. "What's freaking taking Sam and Emily so god damn long! I'm hungry." Alice always got a little irritable when she was hungry. She said it had something to do with her blood glucose levels dropping.

"Ah, you know them babe," Seth tried to sooth her. "They're probably still going at it like bunnies."

"Ew, you're going to put me off my food," Alice shook her head at him, clearly getting more irritated. "If I had know that dressing them up as Little Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf would lead to this I may have gone for something less alluring like Shrek and Princess Fiona."

"Knowing them," Bella laughed, "they probably would have been at each other in any case."

"Yeah, You're probably right Bells. Those two would be fucking even if the world was coming to an end." Jacob added, hiding his envy.

"I don't care that those two are sex addicts and totally made for each other, I'm hungry," Alice huffed and crossed her arms in front of her like a sulking pre-teen. "It's Halloween. We said we would eat together to celebrate Samhein."

Set shot up and said to Alice, "No one ruins Halloween for my best girl!" I'll go see what's taking them so long." Seth was like a puppy trying to please Alice all the time, he adored her. Bella thought it was great that Alice found someone who would treat her like the princess she believed she was.

"Can I get you guys anything?" the red headed waitress asked.

"No thank you. Not yet," Bella replied. "We're waiting on a few friends."

"Well, just scream when you need some help."

Bella just smiled at the woman, wondering why she made her feel so uncomfortable. Something seemed off, she didn't know what but her sixth sense was trying to tell her something.

To Alice it seemed like Seth was gone for hours when in reality no more than 5 minutes had passed when Set burst through the diner door panting, out of breath and as pale as a sheet.

"Guys..." Set spluttered unable to speak due to the fact that he was out of breath from running.

"Those two still doing the bunny shuffle I take it," Jacob laughed, his whole frame shaking a little at the thought of Seth catching Emily and Sam in a compromising position.

"We...have...to...go," Seth forced out, the panic clearly visible on his ashen face. "Now!"

"What do you mean w have to go now?" Alice asked, confused and truth be told a little irritated that her boyfriend couldn't do what he set out to do. "I'm hungry!"

Alice, baby, just trust me. We need to find the police and right now."

That's when they all realized that Seth wasn't freaking out about finding two people shagging. Set looked scared, really scared.

"Seth, what's going on? Where are Emily and Sam?" Bella asked, feeling her heart rate increase a little and her palms become clammy.

"I don't know," Seth replied shaking his head. "When I got to their room the door was wide open but no one seemed to be there and...and..." he swallowed a few times as if he was trying to dislodge a tennis ball stuck in his throat. "their bathroom... oh my god, guys." The look on Seth face was one of pure terror.

"Oh come on!" Alice exclaimed getting even more irritated with the situation.

"There's blood everywhere. The walls. The ceiling. The floor is totally covered in blood."

Three pairs of eyes stared at Seth in shock. None of them were sure what to say. Jacob burst out in laughter, load, booming, from the gut laughter.

"Good one!" Jacob punched Seth on the shoulder. "Happy Halloween! Where are Sam and Emily hiding?" Jacob stood up and turned in a half circle trying to find the hiding pranksters.

"Jake, dude, listen to me! This isn't some Halloween inspired practical joke; we need to find the sheriff"

Ok-ok, chillax dude," Jacob said walking over to Seth and placing a hand on his shoulder to try to calm him down. Bella stood up and walked over the counter to ask the redhead if she could call the police but she was nowhere to be found. No one seemed to be in the diner except them.

"Hey guys, Bella called over to them, "The help seems to have disappeared and I don't see a phone anywhere."

"Let's go. Let's just leave," Alice almost shouted shooting up from her seat. Panic was slowly starting to set in.

"We can't just leave our friends Alice. We have to find the Sherriff's office. They'll know what to do," Bella seemed to be the only one staying calm. Truth be told she was freaking out too but her father taught her that running around with your arms in the air screaming wouldn't solve anything either.

"Well, let's go look for the sheriff's office then," Jacob ordered firmly. "This is a small town, how hard can it be?"

Four nervous friends set off down the road in search of help.

"There!" Alice pointed to an old face brick building a little further down the road. It was indeed the sheriffs office, but something looked wrong. All the lights were off and the door stood ajar.

As they entered they found nothing but eerie silence. Paper was strewn all over and what looked like rust colored paint was splattered sporadically on the walls and over the desks.

"What the..." Jacob stammered unsure what to say.

"Where is everyone?" Alice asked aloud what everyone was thinking. Bella stood there for a few seconds trying to process what she was seeing around her.

"You know what guys? It doesn't matter. I'm gonna call my dad. He's bound to know to have a few contacts around here." Bella's dad was the Chief of police in Seattle, if anyone would know what to do, he would.

Bella walked over to the nearest table, picked up the phone, placed the received against her ear and then slowly turned to her friends with an expression of confusion on her face.

"Nothing," she said a little disappointed.

"What do you mean nothing?" Alice asked in a high pitched voice.

"There's no tone," Bella replied walking over to the next desk and picking up the next phone. When she heard no tone she dropped the phone and hurried over to the next desk and grabbed another phone. In a bit of a panic Bella moved from one desk to the next trying every phone she could fine. Still nothing.

"None of them fucking work," Bella almost shouted. Jacob hurried over to her and placed his warm, strong arms around her.

"It's okay baby. Everything will be okay." Jacob was trying to sound as calm as he could but he was starting to panic a little as well. What the hell was going on here? Jacob wondered. This was too elaborate for a Halloween prank.

"Dude," Seth said firmly, "how about we do what I originally said we should and get the fuck out of here?"

"Let's go," Alice said when Bella and Jacob didn't seem to be moving.

"But what about Sam and Emily?" Bella asked her worry for her friends evident in her voice.

"What about them?" Alice asked. "We know where they are as much as we know what the hell happened to everyone in this god damn town. Like seriously, how can a whole town be devoid of citizens?"

"Let's just get out of here," Seth pleaded, his desperation becoming clear. "We can send help back as soon as we can."

"babe, they've got a point," Jacob said looking down at Bella. "I promise we'll send help as soon as we can."

"Yeah, you're right guys," Bella sighed. "I suppose there's not much else we can do at this point. Let's go."

The four friends stepped out into the cold night and walked down the main road towards the Twilight Hotel. Mist was slowly creeping its way out of the surrounding forest making everything look paler and making the couple huddle closer together. They were about halfway to the hotel when from the shadows a dark figure started appearing.

"Guys," Seth said pointing in the direction of the dark figure. "There's someone there! Hey you!" Seth shouted running towards the figure. It was only after he had started running towards the dark figure that Seth noticed that the person standing in the road was wearing a type of Jack-o-lantern pumpkin head type of mask and was holding what looked like a long wooden stake.

Seth felt the evil permeating form the man and knew immediately that they were in trouble. Seth flung his body around to face his friends and shouted, "RUN!"

"W-What..." Jacob stared asking but then saw the Jack-o-lantern running towards them at full speed. He grabbed Alice and Bella's hands and started running towards the nearest building which turned out to be the general store (? What's a chain store in the USA?). They ran as quick as they could with Seth shortly behind them.

Jacob burst through the glass door pulling the girls inside with him and turning around in less than a second. As Seth was about to reach the door he tripped and fell to the ground winding himself. Jacob was about to step out and help Seth up when Jack-o-lantern plunged his stake into Seth's chest.

"Argh!" Seth cried out in pain. Jacob flung the door closed and was relieved to find a key in it. Jacob looked back up to see Jack-o-lantern plunge the stake into Seth's chest again and again and again. Alice screamed and Bella threw her arms around her friend trying to shield her from the horror.

Hack-o-Lantern kept stabbing Seth violently even after his body went limp and death took him. Eventually the psycho stopped and stood staring at them, unmoving. He slowly raised his hand and lifted his mask off his face a few inches then licked the blood off the stake. He ran his tongue from hilt to point and back again while staring at them.

Bella held Alice's crying body entangled with her on the floor while Jacob stood there staring at the man in the Jack-o-Lantern mask. Then Jack-o-Lantern turned around and just walked away. Jacob stood there for another few minutes before turning to the girls saying "We're going to have to make a run for the SUV."

"I don't know if Alice would be able to Jake." Bella said looking up at him. The thought of having to run past their dead friends body almost brought her to tears. Bella wondered why this was happening to them.

"Baby, I know it will be difficult but here we're sitting ducks waiting for that psycho to come back and finish us off the way he did Seth."

Alice howled in pain at his words. Bella shushed her, rubbing her back, "Alice, honey, we have to do this. We can't stay here."

"I-I-I ...k-know...b-b-but..." she hid her face in the crook of Bella's arm and cried, her whoel body shaking. "S-S-Seth..."

"I know honey, but if we get out of here and get to the car we can get to someone who can help and find a way to make this fucker pay for what he did to Seth." Bella managed to sound as calm as a Sunday drive.

"O-ok...l-let's go..." Alice stuttered out.

Bella helped Alice get up from the floor and they slowly moved over to where Jacob was standing at the door.

"Now when I open this door I need the two of you to run as fast as you can, don't look back, don't stop for anything and get in the car." Jacob rattled off his orders. "You ready?"

Both girls took a deep breath and in unison said "Yes."

Jacob flung open the door and they started running. Their lungs were burning and the muscles in their bodies were on fire but they pushed as hard as they could. They reached the car and flung themselves into it locking the doors. Jacob turned the ignition but nothing. The car wouldn't start.

"Fuck!" Jacob exclaimed hitting the steering wheel with both his hands in frustration.

"Ok-ok don't panic," Bella said in panic, more to herself than anyone else. "Let's get into the hotel, hopefully the guy who checked us in is still in there and can help us out."

Bella's words hadn't even settled yet when all three of them jumped out of the car again and ran for reception. Jacob turned and locked the door immediately, not wanting to take a chance. Alice slumped to the floor crying.

Bella ran towards the reception desk and hot the bell a few times. When no one came Bella walked around the counter and tried the phone. It too wasn't working. Jacob joined her and started rummaging through all the drawers in the hope of finding something that could help them.

"Yes!" Jacob exclaimed when he found a revolver. His joy was short lived when suddenly the power went out.

Bella decided at that moment that it was best to get Alice to join them behind the counter, so she walked over to Alice's crumpled form and slowly crouched down.

"Alice," Bella whispered. "honey, come with me."

Alice moved without thinking, without saying anything, numb from all they had experienced tonight. Bella and Alice had just made it to the back of the counter when the SUV burst through the front door.

"Move. Move. Move." Jacob shouted at them, pushing them towards the back door.

They burst through the door and froze where they stood. Suspended from the ceiling was Sam's naked body. Each of his arms and legs were pulled in another direction. His head was slumped forward and hanging from his stomach was his intestines.

Alice screamed a high pitched scream and covered her eyes. At that moment Sam coughed. He was alive.

"Oh my god, Sam!" Jacob shouted moving towards him.

"Jake?" Sam asked weakly.

"Yes, Sammy. It's me."

"Jake...help..." was all that Sam managed to get out before choking on blood.

"Bella, help me." Jacob ordered.

Jacob moved over to where Sam's left leg was tied to the floor and pointed towards where his right leg was tied. "Let's untie his legs first."

"Ok," Bella replied untying the rope.

Before they could undo Sam's arms an arrow came flying through the air hitting Sam square between the eyes.

Jacob whipped his head around to where the crossbow came from to see Jack-o-lantern staring at him. Without another though Jacob pulled the revolver he had found and fired a shot at him. Jack-o-lantern looked down to where the bullet had hit him and laughed a roaring evil laugh. The he started slowly walking towards Jacob and Jacob fired another shot. Jack-o-lantern took a step back as the bullet his him but then continued towards him.

"Bella, run!" Jacob shouted. Bella didn't argue she grabbed Alice by the wrist and dragged her though the next door. Jacob shot again and again and again until the revolver was empty then threw the gun at the killer and turned around to run. Before Jake was able to get through the door a stake hit him in the back and Bella saw him fall to the ground like a big cedar tree.

"Jake, Noooo!" Bella screamed feeling the blood drain from her face. She was about to run towards his fallen body when everything went black.

::::::::::

Bella woke up feeling her temples throb, a dull aching pain was spreading its way from the back of her neck towards her forehead.

"Ouch," Bella said trying to lift her hand an touch her head but then realized that she had been restrained.

In a panic Bella's head shot up to find herself tied to a chair facing Alice's slumped form, also tied to a chair. The room they were in was barely light enough for to make out that there were four other people tied to chairs around Bella and Alice. It looked like they were all set up in a circle facing each other. As Bella's eyes became more and more accustomed to the lack of light she realized that she knew exactly who the people tied to the chairs were. Jacob. Emily. Seth. Alice. Sam. Albeit dead, they were all there. Bella felt the bile rising up in her throat as cold fear started spreading through her entire body.

Why was this happening? Bella thought. Who was doing this? What did they want? Then Alice moaned softly and Bella sighed in relief realizing that her friend was not dead.

"Alice?" Bella whispered, barely audible. Her pulse rate increase as she started thinking about the possibility that their captor could be coming back any second. Alice moaned again, a little louder.

"Alice?" Bella whispered a little louder while she started wriggling to get out of her restraints. The pain of the rope cutting into Bella wrists was almost too much but Bella knew she had to push on as their lives depended on it. Alice moaned again and raised her head.

"Alice, look at me?"

"I see you're awake then," a female's voice said coming from a doorway behind Alice. "I'm so very glad."

Bella realized that she recognized the voice; it was the red head from the diner.

"Have a good nap?" she asked grabbing Alice by the hair and pulling her head back. Her maniacal expression told Bella that she was enjoying this.

"W-Why are you doing this?" Bella forced out.

"Always the same questions, isn't that right my love?" the redhead replied looking past Bella.

It was then that Bella realized that someone was standing behind her. She could feel her heart beating its staccato rhythm in her chest wanting to escape through her rib cage in fear. A shot of adrenalin surged through her body making her hyper aware of what was happening around her. She could feel the air move as she felt movement behind her.

"Yes, my love." His voice was dark and deep like a pit leading directly to hell. "But come now; let's not play with our food."

Bella felt a cold hard blade of a knife cut into her cheek. She wanted to scream out in pain but refused to give the psycho's the pleasure she knew they were after.

"Oh, this one is strong," the man said walking around Bella. "It'll make for a lot more fun."

He walked past Bella towards where the redhead was standing still pulling Alice's head back by her hair. He plunged his knife into Alice's thigh and grabbed the redhead by the back of her neck pulling her towards him at the same time.

"Aargh!" Alice cried out in pain.

He pulled the knife from Alice's thigh and licked the blade before kissing the red head with so much force that Bella was sure that it must have hurt.

"Now that's more like it," he said turning around. "Don't worry sweetheart, we'll get to you soon enough."

Bella realized that it was the man who had booked them into the hotel, she also saw the Jack-o-lantern mask on top of his head. It was them all this time. They were toyed with from the beginning.

He gave Bella one last deranged smile before turning back to the redhead and Alice. Alice didn't seem to be entirely awake which Bella was thankful for, it meant that hopefully she wasn't entirely aware of what was going on around her.

He straddled Alice's thighs and brought the redheads mouth crashing down on his.

"Oh James," the red head sighed into his mouth.

At that moment Alice moaned again which seemed to excite the manic even more. James grabbed Alice by the hair and took his short blade knife cutting her from one ear to the next in one swift motion. Alice's eyes flew open in shock before she slumped forward pouring blood all over James.

"Come closer Victoria, my love," James ordered grabbing Victoria by her red curly hair. He covered his hands in Alice's blood and smeared it all over her face kissing her violently again.

Bella tugged and pulled at her restraint as forcefully as she could and with some luck broke free. James and Victoria were so engrossed with each other that they didn't realize that Bella was untying her legs, trying to be as quite as possible.

Once she had untied both her lets and removed the ropes from her wrists she got up as stealthily as possible. She turned as slowly as she could to try to find an exit. There was a door behind where Bella was seated and it was wide open. Without another though Bella started running towards freedom.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bella heard James shout behind her but she didn't turn around to see if he was coming after her. She ran through reception and pushed through the entrance doors running into the cold night.

Bella could feel James right behind her but kept pushing on hoping to outrun him. Just as she was about to get to the forest something akin to a rock hit Bella from behind and she fell to the ground in pain. James turned her on her back and put his large bloodied hands around her throat and started squeezing.

"No one gets away that easily you bitch!" he growled.

Bella fought him with all of her might, flailing her arms, dying to take a breath. Losing consciousness thinking of all her friends' bodies tied to chairs.

"Sshh! Baby, it's me Edward, calm down." Edward wrapped his arms around her kissing the side of her neck, trying to calm her down with his touch.

"But…they…are dead!" Bella sobbed, burying her face in the crook of his neck. "The pumpkin, and…so much blood!" She cried. Edward held her tight in his arms, pressing their bare chests together, rubbing up and down her back with his hands.

"Its ok baby. It was just a bad dream," he whispered softly, placing small kisses on her neck and cheek. Bella whimpered in his arms and turned her face to catch his lips with hers wrapping her arms around his neck, gripping his hair tightly in her hands.

Edward groaned in her mouth, loving the tug on his scalp, his tongue slowly tracing her bottom lip asking for entrance. Bella obligingly parted her lips for him, their tongues gently massaging each others. Edward carefully laid their tangled bodies back onto the bed, every inch of their skin, touching. He sucked her bottom lip into his mouth, nipping at it. Bella moaned sucking his tongue into her mouth in return.

Bella could feel the evidence of his arousal pressed against her upper thigh; she moaned eagerly grinding against him. Edward groaned slipping his hand between their bodies gently cupping her breast, rolling her taut nipple between his fingers.

"Baby, please!" Bella whimpered against his lips. "I need you!" Edward groaned flipping them so that Bella was lying on top of him. They continued kissing passionately as she lowered her wet core on his hard length, moving up and down slowly, enjoying the feel of him filling her completely.

"Hmm baby, you feel so good," Edward moaned, griping her hips with his hands guiding her movements. His mouth found her hard nipple, gently sucking it, swirling his warm tongue around the hardened nub.

"Oh God!" Bella panted grinding herself on his shaft, rolling her hips to rub her throbbing clit against his pelvis.

"Fuck Bella!" Edward cried, feeling her walls start to spasm and contract around his length.

"Edward! Oh my God!" She screamed, her orgasm hitting her in intense waves of pleasure, running through her body. Edward growled, her pussy clenching tightly around him making him lose control, throwing his head back as he came filling her with his release.

Collapsing her limp body on top of him, Bella yawns sleepily, a bright smile lighting her face.

"Thank you baby, I love you so much!" She kissed his chest softly, drifting off to a peaceful sleep.

"Anytime love, and I love you more," Edward chuckled kissing the top of her head, falling back to sleep smiling contently.

* * *

**I know my sick horror fiendish mind can sometimes be too much for everyone to handle but I hope someone out there really enjoyed the blood and guts that was Twilight Motel. **

**So what do you think? Please please let me know even if you hated every second of it. **


End file.
